Pokemon Black & White- Happy birthday in the land of sweat
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: Kate just want to have a best birthday ever but it was ruin by the negivirs one more, now her and her friends meat Rosie and now they heading to the land of sweat's to celebrate her birthday, but something is going on there. Join her and her friend's to stop what going on in the land of sweat's. Vantoage,Caregold,Obliva,Future, & Chess


**Me: It movie time.**

**Emily: I been waiting for this.**

**Me: This Pokemon Black and White: Happy birthday in the land of sweats.**

**Danny: And why did you name it that?**

**Me: I got no idea at all. And today birthday is Kate!**

**Everyone: Happy bithday Kate!**

**Kate: Thanks guy's!**

**Emily: Ow big brother! I think you have a birthday gift for Kate.**

**Keith: Happy birthday Kate I hope you like it.**

**Kate: ~open gift~ Ow Keith! Is this my tiara that I lost in the past.**

**Keith: Ya I found it under my pillow.**

**White: I think I know who did it.**

**Rini: Realy how did it.**

**White: Ow let say Crystal did it.**

**Autumn: Crystal how did you found it.**

**Me: What Serenity made it and gave it to me to give it to Keith.**

**Summer: So you sneak into his bed room and put it under his pillow.**

**Me: Hey I had the help with Ben too, plus Black.**

**Ben: That may be true.**

**Black: Well let get this story started.**

**Me: Danny and Rini do the disclamer!**

**Danny & Rini: PKMN Trainer Crystal dose not own Pokemon or the oc, she only own her oc**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The Unova Regain is were people and Pokemon play and battle there are people how call themselves Pokemon Trainers how battle the gym's and when they collect the 8 bag's thay will enter the Unova leage. But in Undella Town inside the house a girl with spiki light brown hair was sleeping in bed and she was in the night clothes, her and her friends decied to take a break from training a traviling for a week or so, the door open and in came a spiki red hair guy.

"Kate. Kate. Get up." The boy said as he started to shake her.

"H'm." The girl groun as she open her eye's. "Ow, good morning Keith." She smile.

"Good morning Kate." Keith ssmile befor planting a kiss on her lip's

"Morning Kate!" Rini yelled as she happaly came into her bedroom.

"Morning Rini." Kate smile.

"You got to come down stair's, were throwing you a big..." Rini started when Keith cover her mouthe making her muffle.

"U'm she meat to say we throwing you a big breakfest." Keith lafe wild he brought Rini outside.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~Outside the bedroom~**

When Keith got Rini away from the bedroom door he uncover her mouth and face her. "Rini don't ruind it we know you wont Kate to be happy but you have to calm down." He sigh as he shock his head.

Rini didn't say nonthing but look at the ground as a tear or two escape her eye's. "I'm sorry, I was way too hiper again and I thought it was a good idea to tell her." She said in a low towne.

Keith look at his future daughter and pull her into a embrac. "I know Rini but you got to controll yourself, so do what ever it take's to finish everything around the house okay." He smile at her befor messing up her hair.

Rini look at him as she wip her tear's away and put a smile on her face. "Ya your right. I going to help out as much as I want." She said as she kiss him on the cheak on ran off.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~Kitchen~**

"Look a buterfly! Come on let chase it Blaze!" Miku yelled as she started to chase after it along with her Chimchar Blaze. She was outside playing with the pokemon she was near the kitchen, the pokemon she was playing with was the Ranger's partner pokemon, and her future parent's pokemon.

"Let see what flaver dose Kate like." A girl with light orange hair and green eye's said as he look through the box of cake recipy's.

"_Maby you should ask your brother about that." _Her soal answord as she look over her shoulder.

"Ow be quiet." She puff her cheaks.

"Well aren't you fussy with your soal today, aren't you Emily." A boy with spiki brown hair and orange hair smirk as he came behind her along with his soal.

"Ow pleas Danny, I am not mean." Emily chickle as she went back to making the cake.

"Well sometimes you are." He smile as he went behind her and wrap his arm's around waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"If you wont to know what flaver Kate like it strawberry." A voice said.

Both Emily and Danny seperate and turn around to see Autumn standing in the door way along side with Rini. "Autumn how did you know?" He ask her.

"Ow I ask Keith." She answord back.

"_Told ya, you should ask him."_Emily soal smirk.

"Ow just go and cheak on Miku!" Emily yelled at her.

"Okay everyone let get everyhting ready!" Rini yelled.

"Ya!" Everyone yelled.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~Frount room~**

Five teens were in the frount room looking at two glass case one has tiara it was shape like a heart, it have pearls on each side, a little shape crown on the top of the heart, and it have a light blue gem in the middle. And in the other one was a sword, and it have the gem's of the sailor scout on it from moonlight and sun to cosmic.

"Wait so you want us to give Kate her treasure's back." Summer ask her mother Serenity threw the sailor scout watch.

"_That right those treasure's belong to her in the past and now that I revived them I wont her to be crown princess of the moon one last time." _Serenity smile.

"Don't worry Serenity, will do whatever it take to get these treasure back to her." Ben said giving her a thimb's up.

"_Thank you, pleac give her those treasure as a gift from me." _Serennity smile at us befor disapiring.

"So what now." White said looking at the crown and sword.

"Let wrap these up and surprise these to Kate." Kellyn smile.

"Kellyn!" Rini yelled as she came into veiw. "Can you help me the stuff." She smile at him.

"Shour thing, i'll be right there." He wave at her befor comeing to her side.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kate P.O.V**

I got out of bed and went to the closet to see if I got some spear clothe's and it look like I don't I sighn, but I didn't know that my watch started to glow.

"_You have a gift from Almia, princess Kate" _It said as a package came out of it, I grabe it and look over it and it from everyone from the Ranger Union. I open it up to see a cute dress, it was a white dress that have a few yellow lines on it, I put on the dress and took a look at it.

"Hey Kate are you done yet." Keith said as he came into my room he gasp as he sow me in the dress. "Wow you look great." He smile.

"I do." I said as I hid my blush.

"Of course but you need these." He said as he hand me a headben and flat's, I put both of them on and face him. "Now that pearfect now ome on everyone is waiting for you." He smile at me befor grabing my hand andd leading me outside there I sow everyone.

"Happy birthday Kate!" They yelled.

"Thank you everyone!" I smile.

"Ow Kate I made your favorite." Emily smile as she reavil a cake from behin, I gasp to see it was my favorite.

"Thank you so much Emily." I smile at her, I was about to cut the cake when a oven came out of the sky and a little girl came out of it and jump on Keith.

"Cousain Rosie!" Keith happily smile.

"Hey there cousain Kaith." She happly reaply.

"It Keith." He sweatdrop.

"I finaly found you." A nother voice said as it came out ov the the oven too.

"You again Rubiest! Have you cause enofe troble already!" Rini yelled at him.

"No, not realy." He lafe. "I just came to give Katelyn her birthday gift." He smirk as he thre something in the cake, it grew and grew until it was a monster.

"Everyone let go!" I yelled.

"Right!" They said.

"Rosie you stay here." Keith said as he sat her down next to Black and White.

"Sailor scouts!"

"Suprim and Eternal power!" We yelled as we trancform. (I am not going to name the uniform's of each sailor scout okay.)

"Eclips & Star! Shutting star airow!" Both of the yelled as a bow af light came from there hand and shout a star airow.

"Moonlight & Sun! Super fire star birst!" They yelled as fire came out of there hand.

"Cosmic & Fire! Star and Fire blast!" They yelled as star and fire came out of there hand.

"Light & Mini moon! Love therapy kiss!" They yelled as as they link there hand's togather as a light of bean came out of ther hand.

"_Gaaa!" _The monster yelled as it stumble backword's.

"New moon! Suprim Moon healing silver power kiss!" I yelled as I brought out my wand and hit it and it fell backword's.

"Everyone let finish this!" I yelled.

"Right!" They said, as peace of each sword came to there hand.

"Cresellia sword! Gardian of the moon kingdom!" Me and Rini yelled.

"Latias, and Latios sword! Gardian of the earth kingdom!" Kei and Emily yelled.

"Jurachi sword! Gardian of the Silver moon kingdom!" Danny and Autumn yelled.

"Zapdos sword! Gardian of the Light kingdom!" Kellyn yelled.

"Mew and Mewtwo sword! Gardian of the Univers kingdom!" Ben and Summer yelled.

"We call the power of each Kingdom! Sailor scout's! Arcuas starlight exploshain!" We yelled as a stray light came from are sourds as was sent inforword tord's the monster and it came back to it raguler form and the gem shater into moon dust.

"Alright!" We yelled as we turn back into are reguler form, I was about to catch the cake when Rubiest caught it first.

"Well I see all of you grew straonger this time, I will meat you again." He lafe befor dissapiring.

"Thank you all for helping me." Rosie smile at us as she, Black and Whitecame up to us.

"Ow no problem so how are you anyway." Rini ask her.

"Ow my name is Rosie and I came from the land of sweat's." She bow at us, she have white hair that was strait and have cirls, she also have a tiara on her head and pink ears on her head too, she wear a light blue dress, and flat's

"Ow it nice to meat you." I smile as I bow back to her, than something hit me in my mind. "Ow great what now my birthday is ruend!" I yelled.

"Ow no need to worry Kate, i'll bring you and your friend's to my kingdom." Rosie smile.

"Realy." Emily look shock.

"Yep now come on." She smile as she puch everyone into the oven that was now huge. "Pkay here we go!" She yelled as she brought out a wond that has a pink rose on the top, she top it two time's and it explode.

**~Land of sweat's~**

Normal P.O.V

"AHH!" Everyone yelled as they pop out of the oven and jump one by one they jump on pudding, they land on the ground exept for Kate how fell face first into a flower.

"Kate!" Everone yelled.

"Kate are you okay." Keith said comeing over to her.

She didn't say anything exept she pull her face out of the flower and lick something off of her face. "H'm this is creamy." She smile.

"Ow, you must had tast that cream from the cream puff." Roisy chuckle.

"So this is a cream puff." Autumn said pulling up the shape flower.

"Yep, and now I going to show all of you to the city." Rosie smile befor leaving the group to the city.

Everyone was having a blast they ate a bunch of sweat's that they like, but when they were walking to the castle Autumn said that if they ate too much would all of them become fat, Kate,Emily,and Summer stop and brock down but Rosie said these sweat's won't make them fat at all.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: I'm stoping here for now, there going to be a few chapters but I don't now how long it going to be.**

**Kate: Way to go Autumn saying if we eat to much sweat's we going to be fat.**

**Autumn: I didn't mean like that!**

**Rini: Kate, she trying to say we should try to stop eating to much sweat that why.**

**Emily: She got a point Kate, remmember what Luna told your mom when she started out as Sailor moon.**

**Kate: Ya, I remmember.**

**Danny: I gust love sweat's!**

**Autumn: ~grabe candy from Danny~ Danny stop eating would ya.**

**Danny: Fine.**

**Rini & Emily: R&R!**


End file.
